


Shiro Neko

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I think?), (cause it's third year uni student! Tsukki), (heavier on the smut part though), (technically speaking), Anal Plug, Cat Ears, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Fluff and Smut, Kitten! Tsukki, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Master/Pet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: It should be illegal for a certain Tsukishima Kei to wear white lingerie with white kitten ears atop his head and a white kitten tail plug, sitting with his legs bent backward.or,even that one line from my fic is too much of a preview of what'd happen, I'm pretty sure, on top of my tags from above.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 239





	Shiro Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kuroo! I won't lie, I got the inspo from Kuroquis' latest Hello Keitty when I first started writing this. (They have posted the preview artworks so that's how I knew of the doujinshi)
> 
> I had fun writing this, and the next time I post on this account, hopefully, it's the one that I've been very carefully devising. xxx
> 
> Edit: I now have [this](https://daisy-artwork.tumblr.com/post/621595847889731584/inspired-by-a-deliciously-dirty-fanfic-by) drawn by daisy-artwork on tumblr. I'm glad I inspired someone to draw something so pretty!

It’s not exactly ideal that Tetsurou was called to his work on his birthday _when it fell on a Sunday_. He knows he just got out of internship, but he thinks he’s being slaved at his work. Exhausted after his unnecessary shift at work, he punches in the lock code for the door lock.

The doorway is unlit, which is odd. Kei usually has the entire apartment lit up when they’re both awake. (Which is taking a small toll on their electricity bill, but Kei’s excuse is that he’s still a student and needs to be able to study everywhere.)

“Tsukki?” he calls out, not sure what his boyfriend of five years is doing. “Tsukki, are you asleep already?”

And that’s fine, it’s not like they didn’t get to celebrate his birthday together or anything. Kei was sound asleep when Tetsurou had to leave, so he just kissed his boyfriend’s temple and got ready to leave.

Tetsurou’s jaw hits the floor when he enters their bedroom.

“Welcome back, Kuroo-san,” Kei greets him, and Tetsurou’s blood just goes straight to his dick from the view before him. “Happy birthday!”

“Um, yeah,” he’s still very unable to speak, his eyes studying the little outfit Kei has on.

It should be illegal for a certain Tsukishima Kei to wear white lingerie with white kitten ears atop his head and a white kitten tail plug, sitting with his legs bent backward. It’s just the most sinful thing Tetsurou has ever witnessed. The lacy white thong barely does anything to cover Kei’s semi, with the matching lacy babydoll (he thinks that’s the name of it) encasing his slender torso, and it’s just mouth-watering for Tetsurou. He does a double check when he sees a fucking _collar_ on that pale neck of his boyfriend’s. A white garter belt finishes the ensemble.

“Do you like what you see, Tet-chan?” Kei purrs his words out, sticking his ass out a bit more. “I was not happy to find the bed empty when I woke up. All I had was a note greeting me…”

“Sorry, Kei, stuff came up at work and—”

“I asked you if you like what you see,” Kei’s on his hands and knees now, crawling across the bed. The tail swishes a bit, making Tetsurou gulp.

“I absolutely love it. You’re such a naughty kitten though,” he finally moves forward and closes the distance between them. “Dressing up like this for me.”

“I live to please my master,” Kei’s words are almost enough to make Tetsurou choke on air. “Wasn’t so sure if you’d like the white theme though…”

Tetsurou won’t lie; the white ensemble his boyfriend put on is making him feel like this is their _wedding night_. Instead of white veil and wedding dress, it’s white kitten ears and tail for them, he supposes.

(He does have a question on how his boyfriend found a pair of thigh-highs that fit him when he’s so damn tall. Are there lingerie shops specifically for tall people?)

“You aren’t innocent though, if that’s what you’re trying to convey, kitten,” Tetsurou undoes his necktie and throws it somewhere in the room. “The colour white is usually associated with ‘purity’ and ‘innocence’ and you, my precious little white kitten…” He grabs Kei’s ass and gives it a harsh squeeze, garnering a soft mewl. “Do you want some cream?”

Kei gets the idea and frees Tetsurou’s hard-on within seconds. He loves how enthusiastic his boyfriend with this, his pale hand stroking him slowly in the way he enjoys. Kei suckles on his sac for a bit before kitten licking his way to the tip, then swirls his tongue-tip around the head, making Tetsurou moan low. His hand fists in Kei’s silken strands close to the kitten ears. Upon inspection, he finds out these are the same ones he gave Kei as a gag gift on his birthday. He thought his boyfriend threw them out, but apparently not. The fact that Kei kept his (gag) gift riles him up even more. He starts thrusting shallowly, waiting for Kei’s reaction; if the little hip movements didn’t say anything he doesn’t know what did.

“You like choking on my dick, yeah, Kei?” Tetsurou rasps, so close to his climax already from how tight his boyfriend’s throat feels every time his cock-tip hits the back of it. “God, you’re such a cock slut for me today, aren’t you?”

If his boyfriend wanted to say something, it just gets buried by the moans he lets out. Unable to hold it any longer, Tetsurou pulls out last second, coming all over Kei’s pretty face.

“You look so pretty covered in my cum, Tsukki~” Tetsurou praises his boyfriend, wiping a bit of the mess away only to feed it to him. “You also like _tasting_ it, don’t you?”

Tetsurou’s dick twitches weakly when Kei lets out a meow, staying true to his current position. He’s sort of regretting how he didn’t take off Kei’s glasses before the blowjob because it should be illegal to look _this_ sexy with his face covered with cum, plus his glasses. He’s going to blame it all on the glasses.

“You got cum on my glasses,” Kei deadpans with a cute pout.

“Should’ve taken them off then,” Tetsurou refutes.

Kei takes his glasses off, adding to the innocent appeal he lacked before. He also wipes at the rest of Tetsurou’s cum and suckles on his fingers with little moans that gets Tetsurou to harden again.

“You sly little vixen,” Tetsurou pushes his boyfriend down onto the mattress and starts rutting their cocks together, delighted by the soft mewls Kei struggles to keep in. “Don’t do that, Tsukki. You know how much I don’t like it when you stifle your sounds.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Kei mewls again, a sound that’s good enough to put a momentary halt to his heart.

“What’s embarrassing about our neighbours knowing who you belong to?”

“I—”

A squeeze on Kei’s ass makes him moan without abandon, a sound that sluices out a dribble of pre-cum from Tetsurou. He grabs the bottle of lube (he notes how empty it is) and squirts it onto his re-hardened dick. Before Kei can say anything, he positions himself at Kei’s already-stretched out hole and pushes in, enjoying the surprised little gasps and mewls his boyfriend lets out.

“You okay, Tsukki?” Tetsurou asks out of precautions.

“Feels good, Tetsurou…” the little whimper at the end just emphasises his point. “M’so full…”

“There’s a good kitten,” he praises his boyfriend, earning another whimper. “Like being called that? A good kitten?”

“Always trying to be a good kitten for you, master,” Kei practically goads.

“I was trying to be nice, but…”

Kei’s walls spasm around him when he pulls out and thrusts back in harshly, a loud cry of “Tet-chan!” leaving those pretty lips. He continues to drive into the clenching walls, purposefully nailing his boyfriend’s prostate to get him riled up again. He chuckles low in Kei’s ear, whispering, “got hard again so soon, kitten? Gonna come again for your master like a slutty kitten you are, Kei-chan?” and the little mewl Kei lets out is just pure gold. Since he, himself, is sensitive from his previous orgasm, it doesn’t take long for them both to reach their highs together.

“I swear to—”

“You were cute and super good tonight,” Tetsurou remarks after pulling out, keeping the plug in. “Be a good kitten and keep your master’s cum in, yeah?”

The frustrated little huff Kei lets out tells everything Tetsurou needs to know.

“For me?” he adds. “It’s my birthday… I’ll clean you up in the bath later.”

“I’ll force you into celibacy if you don’t keep your promise,” Kei groans, pecking him on the lips. “Happy birthday, Tet-chan.”


End file.
